An Impossible Wish
by LexerrYouDaBomb
Summary: Who says that a wish on 11:11 won't come true? Troyella


**DAMN! One year already? I'm so sorry you guys, my life has been so hectic right now. I mean, 8****th**** grade is meant for getting ready for high school and that's exactly what I've been doing! That and some extra-curricular activities like dance and music for my school rock band. ROCK BAND! At school! With the electric guitars and drum sets and the whole get-up! Amazing yeah? Well, to make it up to you, I've had a one-shot in mind for you guys. The time in Hawaii right now is 11:16 pm and I plan to finish thinking this up and typing it by 1am. It's spring break so I can crash in the late hours! **

**Just so you know, I'm totally making this up on the way. (Insert smiley face here)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pack Troy Bolton up and I'll have him to go. Haha. I crack myself up. **

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella**

**Spring 2010**

I nonchalantly stare at my ceiling, desperately trying to fall asleep. A thick blanket of darkness surrounds me, to tell you the truth, it kind of creeps me out. After watching "The Lovely Bones" late at night on some website that streams free movies, I would always feel uneasy, thinking that the creepy, old guy with the thick glasses and comb over would rape me in my sleep and then kill me. But we all know, he fell off the cliff and everyone's happy. I turn my head in the direction of the only visible light in my room; my clock. In its red light, the numbers 11:00 penetrate the darkness. I turn my head once more, looking back up at the ceiling.

Tonight, I wasn't thinking about the creeper pedophile from that movie, I was thinking about my day. It was a blissful day to be exact. And I know of only one person who can cause me so much happiness. No, he's not Daren Kagasoff, who by the way is SMOKIN' hot but you and I both know that he's way too famous for a girl who lives in Albuquerque. His name is Troy Bolton, and he's my best friend. Did I mention that I'm absolutely, positively in love with him?

He is way beyond perfect.

He is graced with a body of a God, (see that, I capitalized the "g" in God.) lean and sculpted in every attractive way, blessed with the personality of Prince Charming. His smile? It makes me melt every time it shines my way. Oh god, don't get me started about his blue eyes. It's way too beautiful beyond measure.

Okay, enough daydreaming, Gabriella, get yourself together. You're swooning again.

So today, we were just hanging out at our good 'ole chill place at the rooftop during free period. We played around a little bit, I jumped on his back and he carried me while he was running around like the goof he is. He sang me a song by Nevershoutnever!, and truth be told, he made the song sound so much better than Chris. He talked to me about anything and everything, and I did so likewise. I got to hear about how he thinks that Mr. Boyd was irritating and how Chad secretly wanted to ask Taylor out on a date on Friday. I also learned some of his recent secrets, of course, I am not allowed to say. He hugged me quite a lot today, more than usual, and I'm not gonna lie, I like it that way. We had a little quiet time where we just sat there in a comfortable silence, me laying down on the bench and resting my head on his leg while he sat slightly slouching off of the bench. Right then and there, I felt special. Just like I had a special place in his heart. Just like I'm his number one. Too bad I'm not.

I look back at the clock, checking if even a minute has gone by. 11:04, it read. I breathed a heavy sigh, trying desperately to get Troy off of my mind and try to fall asleep.

As if right on cue, my phone buzzed right beside my bed. The light from my phone instantly brightened the room, as if there was an emergency. It was Troy. I answer the phone immediately, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Hello?" I said quietly. My parents were asleep across the hallway.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Troy said in a rather tired but awake voice.

"No. You didn't wake me." I replied.

"I'm sorry to call at this point in time; I just couldn't go to sleep. I had a lot on my mind." Troy confessed. I bit my lip before replying.

"It's no problem Troy; I'm in the same situation as you. I'm glad you called me, I was just thinking about calling you." I said truthfully. Troy made a small sound, signaling that he understands. A comfortable silence kicks in once again. This always happens whenever we call each other when we are struggling to go to sleep. It just seems like the rhythm of our breaths soothes each other's restless minds. It could go on for 2 minutes or 2 hours, depending on how tired we were. Sometimes, we don't even hang up. We forget to say bye to each other because we just fall asleep.

I look back at the time. 11:11.

"Hey Troy?" I said, regretfully breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Brie?" He replied calmly.

"It's 11:11. Make a wish." I said. I hear him chuckle.

"Alright I'll do it only if it works." Troy said. We take a moment to make a wish before the minute passes. For some odd reason, I'm having a hard time making a wish.

It feels like a minute is gonna end pretty soon, I better come up with a random wish.

_I wish that Troy Bolton would somehow tell me that he loves me, not just as a sister or a friend, but as something more. _

In a blink of an eye, the time appeared to be 11:12.

"Did you make a wish?" Troy asked.

_Yeah, an impossible wish. _

"Yeah I did. The wish was sort of impossible though." I replied sadly.

"Awww Gabi, you never know! If you believe enough in your wish, maybe it will come true!" Troy said, desperately trying to cheer me up. I stayed quiet.

"Sorry to leave this on a bad note Gabs, but I gotta pee and I don't think you'd want to hear the echoes of my bathroom." Troy said jokingly. I laughed a quiet laugh.

"Okay, good night wildcat." I said.

"Good night Gabi. Sweet dreams," Troy said.

"Sweet dreams." I replied back. I waited until he hung up before I could say what I really wanted to say.

"I love you so much." I whispered to mid-air.

I shift positions and closed my eyes, easily falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Troy was acting weird. He would usually call me at exactly 6:23, greeting me my first good-mornings of the day and asking if he's going to drop by and pick me up before we goes to Zeke's dad's bakery to get some breakfast before school. Instead, I received no phone call. I ate boring cereal at home and drove myself to school. That was the worst morning of my life.

I didn't know the day will get worst. Troy kept ignoring me all through the first 3 periods of the day which we had together; we either sat near each other or we were partners, homeroom, English and Woodshop 3 (for juniors). I didn't get what was wrong, so I wrote him a note telling him to meet me at our chill spot at lunch.

After period 3, I noticed that Troy dashed out of the room immediately, as if there was a fire. He headed to the direction of his next class. I grabbed the note that I had prepared and walked to his locker. When I got to his locker, I slipped the note through the small opening and hoped that he would show up.

Time dreaded before the lunch bell rang. As soon as it did, I packed my things quickly and told Taylor and Sharpay that I wouldn't be sitting with them at lunch today and rushed to the roof top, hoping to beat him there. As soon as I got there, I ran up the stairs to check if he was there. There was no sign of him. _Good, I beat him here. _I thought. Now all I have to do is wait.

5 minutes went by, he's still not here. Okay, well I'll just stick around. Maybe he's he was told to stay back.

5 minutes turned in to 10, and 10 minutes turned into 15, then 15 into 20, then 20 to 30. Lunch was gonna end in 15 minutes and I still haven't eaten my lunch yet. Tears sprung in my eyes. This isn't like him. He always checks his locker after every period. After all, he doesn't carry a backpack and he keeps his books in there. I know he reads every note that I leave in his locker! What's wrong with him? I have to find out.

I head downstairs to the cafeteria where I found an empty table, took out my home lunch and ate it. I even made a PB and J sandwich for Troy because I thought we were gonna get hungry.

The school day was finally over. This was the first time in a long time that I was happy to get out of school. Usually, I would stay a little while on the rooftop with Troy and talk about our day. I kind of knew that we weren't doing that today because of the whole commotion today at school between me and Troy so I just got in my car and drove to Zeke's Dad's bakery before I head home. This is where I went whenever I had a bad day.

When I got there, there were barely any cars in the parking area. Usually, the place was crowded; it was difficult to find a parking space. There were only about 4 or 5 cars in there, probably mostly owned by the employees. I park my car in an empty stall and head on over to the entrance. When I got in, the smell of fresh brewed coffee mixed with aromas of freshly baked goods flowing through my nose. There it was. This place was cozy little venue; no wonder a lot of people come here often. Good food, friendly workers and of course, the decorations. Truth be told, the decorations were all me and Troy's ideas. We helped pick it out when Mr. Baylor was preparing for the grand opening the bakery. I look around and see the memories. After that, I walked to the counter and took a seat.

"Hello Gabriella," Mr. Baylor greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Baylor!" I greeted back.

"Nice to see you today, I didn't see you this morning. I had you and Troy's breakfast ready but no one showed up." Mr. Baylor said.

"Troy didn't show either?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"What's wrong, Gabriella? Did you have a rough day at school?" Mr. Baylor asked. I nodded.

"Free chocolate muffin and milk, on the house." He declared, while handing me a chocolate muffin and a glass and poured milk in it. A smile instantly crept on my face. He knew me too well. I happily ate half of my muffin and drank all of my milk when I noticed the time.

"Thanks, Mr. Baylor. I appreciate it." I said genuinely.

"You're welcome, Gabriella. Anytime." He said while smiling. I asked for a bag and put the muffin in it so I can get on my way. I walked out of the bakery feeling better than when I first came in. I climbed into the driver's seat and headed home. ¼ of a way home, I noticed that it was starting to rain. It didn't take a while for the rain to escalate and start pouring. I drove slowly and carefully, knowing that the roads were wet and dangerous to speed. I noticed a person with a familiar piece of clothing walking in the pouring rain. _I could've sworn I gave Troy a jacket like that for his 18__th__ birthday._ I thought. As I approached the man, his figure was familiar. It WAS Troy!

I pulled over as fast and got out of the car as fast as I can so I can talk to Troy, not bothering to take the emergency umbrella that I kept in my car.

"TROY!" I called out to him as loud as I can. He seemed to have stopped and looked around. I called out once more.

"Troy! Wait! Wait for me; I have to talk to you!" I called out. I ran to him as fast as I could without falling to my face. He turned around and faced me.

"Troy we have to talk." I said, breathing heavily.

"We have nothing to talk about, Gabriella." He said calmly. Tears threatened to roll down my cheeks.

"Yes we do! Why didn't you call me this morning? Why were you ignoring me today? Did you get my note in your locker saying to meet me at our place at lunch? What is wrong with you?" I demanded. I was hurt, sad and confused; I had the right to be mad too after what he has done to me today.

"I can't say why I was ignoring you today and yes, I got your note. I was just preoccupied." Troy said calmly.

"With what?" I asked.

"With thoughts." He replied.

"What kind of thoughts?" I asked.

"I was thinking about my wish last night." He said.

"Oh," I replied. I looked at him. He was such a beautiful mess. His hair wasn't all that golden, he had a little bit of stubble and his eyes weren't the right shade of blue that I was used to seeing. It pained me to see him like that.

"Why was it bothering you?" I asked worriedly.

"Because… It's not gonna come true." Troy said dejectedly.

"Troy Bolton! Did you not remember what YOU said to me last night? You told me to believe in my wish. Why aren't you taking your own advice? Why can't you believe too like I'm trying to?" I asked.

"Because I wished that you would love me the way that I love you!" Troy said out of the blue. I was taken aback. I didn't know he was gonna say that!

"Then I remembered that you only saw me as your 'best friend'." He said sadly and then proceeded to look down at his soaking shoes. I lifted his chin gently so he could face me, then I kissed him passionately. He pulled back after a few seconds and faced me with a big smile on his face. I too had a big smile on my face.

"Now do you think I only see you as a best friend?" I ask seriously while smiling. He smiled proudly, and that's all I needed. I got my answer.

The rain subsided as soon after.

I hugged him tightly and he did so likewise, not planning to let go.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" I replied. He held me close and i happily moved in closer.

"My wish came true, wildcat." I said happily, looking into his eyes. Once again, he smiled proudly, giving me his reply. His lips crashed down on mine once more, and I kissed him back with as much love as I could muster.

Now I know that there is no such thing as an impossible wish. All thanks to 11:11.

* * *

**So how do you like that? I personally liked it, considering the fact that I wrote it in the middle of the night. My mom barged into my room (I had my door closed) and scared the crap outta me. I kinda rushed the ending though cuz I'm so tired. I failed! I ended at 1:41 am! Now I'm making so many grammatical mistakes, I'm just ready to shut down. Anyway, review please! I'll love you till forever!**

**-Alexa  
**


End file.
